Common Tongue
The common tongue was the main language of the ancient world. All copyrights reserved by Fabian Primera, 1999, 2014. History Thought to have been the universal language of the ancient word, the common tongue has fallen out of use or evolved into other languages. During the second age of the earth it is mostly used as a bridge language for learned indviduals who do not speak the same primary language. Grammar Noun Posession: Nouns which are directly followed by another noun contain an implicit "of". For example, the phrase "ith ael" would translate as "light of hope", and "ael ith" would be "hope of light". For pronunciation purposes the prefix “m” could be placed before the second word, thus appearing as “ith m’ael”. The m- prefix is not mandatory and appears to have developed because of the wide variety of individuals speaking the common tongue. For some speakers, having so many continuous vowels made it difficult to speak the common tongue. This appears to imply that the common tongue was not the first language for many people of the ancient world. It should be noted that this rule also applies if the only word seperating the nounds is an adjective. It should be noted, that not all nouns in English are considered nouns in the common tongue. Suffixes -ya: To be revealed. -ai: To be revealed. -sa: is a suffix indicating last, or final. Prefixes M-: Is a an optfix used only as a prefix between two nouns and implies "of". For example, "efre esus" means "fire of god" but it can also be written and pronounced as "efre m'esus". Optfixes An optfix is a special type of affix which is not mandatory. An optfix can be used as a prefix, suffix or infix. During the ancient world, a wide varierty of individuals spoke the common tongue and for many it was not their native language. Optfixes grew organically and became so widespread that their use or lack of use was no impediment to speakers. Optfixes are the intellectual property of Fabian Primera, all rights reserved, 2014. M-: Is a an optfix used only as a prefix between two nouns and implies "of". For example, "efre esus" means "fire of god" but it can also be written and pronounced as "efre m'esus". Numbers 1: Ij 2: Ua 3: Nre 4: Fere 5: Vin 6: Sri 7: Seye 8: Eg 9: Nih 10: Sen 11: Ijir 12: Ijnua 13: Ijnren Words in the Common tongue Big: Ben Blue: Aul '' Brother: ''Don City: Tel Eagle: Avri Field:'' Ruem'' Fire: Efre God: Esus Heaven': 'Siofo Hope: Ael Justice: Iustus King: Rion Life: Vir Light: Ith Lightning:'' Ithrim'' Many: Mar Message: Emayel Mine: Man New: Nia North: Hov Of: M- Plain:'' Ruen '' (this plain indicates area) Plant: Shala Queen: Riel Red: Kai Rock: Ul Rune: Habi Sharp: Rim Ship: Shi Sister: Dris Stone: Ul Sun:'' Heo'' Swan: Vas The: Ahn True:'' Hal'' Water: Aos West: Wist White: Imri Wind: ilo Winter: Yoth Wolf: Roi Yellow: Yis Infinitive form of Verbs To Live: Virir To Message: Emayel